Never Going to Say Good Bye
by TheKikGeek
Summary: "Good bye, Potter." "Don't say that. Never say good bye because that implies I'll never see you again."


_Hey y'all! I just want to thank you guys for taking a chance with this story. Please bear with me. I am still trying to find a writing style I feel good with and so it would mean a lot if you all could tell me what you think!_

_Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recongized characters or plot lines._

_With the legal crap out of the way, please enjoy!_

* * *

Three 16 year old girls could be seen exiting a gleaming, red train, each pulling their luggage behind them. The tallest, and easily most athletic of the three, pushed her layered, long brown hair back as she towered of the crowd, looking for their parents.

"One more year," The short blonde muttered nostalgically. The blonde girl pushed her hair behind her ear and pouted towards her friends.

"Aw! It'll be okay, sweetie," The redhead said comfortingly as she pulled her friend into a one armed hug. She let their heads bump into each other and walked at a little slower pace. "Next year is going to be amazing. And just because Hogwarts ends, it doesn't mean we, or our friendship, will end!"

"Yeah," The brunette paused her search as she turned to the duo. "Next year is going to kick ass!"

"Marlene," the ginger, and clearly the mother of the group, warned. Marlene McKinnon waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Lily, stop. It's true. With you as Head Girl, Alice as President of the Dueling Club, and me as _star_, no, _the_ star of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team, there is no stopping us."

Lily and Alice smiled shyly at their proposed leadership roles. "Oh, you don't know that."

"Yeah," Alice added. "Since Professor Dippet retired this year, we'll have to wait until next year when we get our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to vote, let alone decide if there still will be a club."

"And you have no idea if I'll be Head Girl or not. For all we know, it could be _Bellatrix Black!_"

"Oh please, like Dumbledore would let a Death Eater run the school?" Lily tried to hide her smirk as she looked for her parents. She smugly smiled as she thought about next year; she was sure she would have the position next year. Marlene resumed her search and pointed to the far wall.

"Oy, Lils! Your folks are over underneath the clock."

"Are you sure they're mine?" Lily asked as she placed both hands on her friends' shoulders and jumped up to get a better look.

"Two gingers looking both scared to death and yet extremely delighted? Yep, it's them." Marlene and Alice both came from a long line of wizard families and always found Lily's parents fascination to magic entertaining, as did Lily find her friends' thrill for muggle objects amusing.

The trio made their way through the crowd and all exchanged hugs when they got to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans soon pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the girls.

"Wait!" Alice said as she brushed her hair to the side and readjusted her shirt. The others laughed and regained their group hug to take another picture.

"One more," Mrs. Evans said, with a smile, as she saw a group of people enter the shot, though the girls were not aware of the new company. "Say cheese!"

Lily whipped around when she heard four male voices chime in with the three girls'.

"Potter!" she groaned as she pushed him back. The others laughed as they watched an infamous display and the Evans and Potter bickerings.

"Evans!" He said in mock surprise. "I had no idea you were there. I was simply trying to swoon this charming woman," He pushed past Lily and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Pleased to meet you madame," he spoke in a husky tone as he bowed.

"Easy, pal," Mr. Evans jokingly threatened as he put a protective arm around his wife. "She's taken. Lily's free, though!"

Everyone laughed as Lily stood in horror. "Dad!"

"Well in that case," James spoke as he shook Mr. Evans' hand. "Let me introduce you to your new son-in-law!"

Lily groaned again as everyone chuckled on. Mrs. Evans picked up her camera again. "Well, _son_, can I get a picture of you two together again?"

"Not you too, mom!" Mrs. Evans pulled Lily closer to James and snapped a picture.

"Oh, you have to smile!"

James leaned over and whispered something to Lily. "The sooner you smile, the sooner you can leave. Just pretend you are hexing me. I know you would enjoy that!"

Lily pulled away to look at James before flashing a fake smile for the camera.

"Good enough," Mrs. Evans said as Mr. Evans grabbed Lily's trunk and Lily said her good byes to her friends.

"Good bye, Potter," she said as she followed her parents towards the exit of the platform.

"Don't say that," Lily turned around in confusion. "What, you think you are coming with us? Cause I don't thi-"

"No," James interrupted, "not that I don't mind, or anything. Just never say good bye. 'Good bye' implies I'm not going to see you again. So, not 'good bye'. See you later,"

Lily raised an eyebrow as she started to walk away again. "Whatever, then. Later, Potter."

* * *

"Later" had come too soon for these friends. They had all expected to see each other in two and a half months, at the beginning of their Seventh Year, ready to rule the school. Instead the 16 year old Gryffindor students found themselves reuniting after only a month and a half separation period.

They were huddled together, all dressed in black, in a small muggle church building. And there was one of their own missing from their pack.

There were pictures in the foyer of the church. Pictures of a loving mother. Pictures of a caring father. And pictures of their missing one.

The pictures showed a three year old girl, learning to play the piano. A seven year old girl on a the swing sets with a friend. A thirteen year old girl in a blue leotard, on stage coming out of a perfect piqué turn. A sixteen year old girl smiling fakely at a train station with her school mate.

The service had gone by quickly, and had done nothing to comfort the friends. A preacher spoke from the pulpit, claiming that a freak house fire had taken the lives of the three church members, but no one should be upset because now they were with their Father in Heaven.

Except, these wizards sitting quietly in the back row knew it was no simple house fire. It was murder; a result of a growing war in their world.

They followed the crowd as they made their way to the church graveyard. It had inappropriately sunny that day. The ceremony continued and ended with the caskets being lowered. One by one, the Gryffindors stayed true to their house's characteristics of loyalty and bravery and stepped forward to say their good byes. All, but one.

"James, mate. You need to go." Sirius had returned from his farewell of his friend and school mate to comfort his brother and best friend. James shook his head, never keeping his eyes off of the casket on the left.

"James, you need to do this."

James shook his head again and turned to walk away.

"I promised to never say good bye to her."

* * *

_There we go! First chapter. Actually, this is the prologue. The first chapter should be posted soon (fingers crossed.)_

_So, please! Everyone leave me a review!_

_TheKikGeek_


End file.
